Hajime Saito
Hajime Saito ' is a selectable samurai in the game Era of Samurai: Code of Love. He's based on Saito Hajime who survived the numerous wars of the Bakumatsu period and lived past the Meiji period. Background Hajime Saito (formerly Hajime Taniguchi) was an assassin who killed people for his clientele. One encounter leaves him severely injured and he is left under the care of your father, who is a doctor. During his recovery, Hajime begins to form a bond with the doctor. He learns about his world views and learns the significance of life through the doctor's story about fireflies. One night when Hajime returns, he finds the doctor with his throat slit and gasping for breath. Hajime implores the doctor to try and repeat what he has been trying to say. Though the doctor's condition is deteriorating, he manages to tell Hajime to "live". Hajime then kills the doctor in a final act of desperation. It's likely Hajime developed his amnesia following these events. He eventually finds himself at the Shinsengumi's door. He is wounded but the Shinsengumi welcome him and nurse him back to health. Isami offers Hajime to join the Shinsengumi. It is also revealed that he gave Hajime his new surname: Saito. Hajime Saito - Insight ENG png.png Appearance Hajime has long and wavy black hair with long bangs and often wears in a ponytail that drapes over his right shoulder, and slender bluish eyes. Outfits *'Normal Attire: Hajime wears a white and blue hakama-shita with a distinctive pattern, gray hakama, white tabi socks, and zōri. *'Shinsengumi Uniform:' Along with his regular clothes, Hajime wears a light-blue haori with the sleeves trimmed in white mountain stripes, a tasuki chord over his chest, a white headband with a small iron plate, and a katana and wakizashi tucked into his hakama. *'Sleep Attire:' Coming soon... Personality Saito is a man of few words; he seldom speaks unless when necessary. He is shown to be rather stoic and it's difficult to stir an emotional response out of him. One exception of this is anything pertaining to his sword. He lashes out at you at the beginning of the story when you attempted to reach out for it. Towards the end of the story, he maintains the majority of his personality. However, he becomes more aware and more empathetic to your feelings. Saito prefers to show his affection through his actions rather than use words. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... Hearts in Training Coming soon... Love's Command Coming soon... Love's Maelstrom Coming soon... Love's Rainbow Coming soon... Trivia *In real life, Hajime married Shinoda Yaso from 1871 until 1874 when he moved to Tokyo to become a police officer; it’s unknown what happened to her. He later married Takagi Tokio in 1874 and had three sons with her. *In the game, Hajime is 178 cm, which is around 5'10" but in real life he was said to be 5'11". Hajime was noted to be the tallest Shinsengumi but in the game, Sanosuke is the tallest. *He resembles Huedhaut from Star-Crossed Myth. *He likes doing the laundry, as noted by your father in one of his late letters while your in Osaka. *He often helps take care of Sanosuke's pet sparrow Snowy. *A running gag is that he loves to cook but is terrible at it and the Shinsengumi soldiers often try to stop him from cooking. Category:Article Stub Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love Category:Characters Category:Hajime Saito Category:Samurai Category:Swordsman Category:Historical Character Category:Voiced Category:Pet Owner Category:Left-handed